Catching the bird
by polarbearz
Summary: ONE-SHOT could be one rating lower, but just incase. Raven suclueds herslef from the other titans constantly. But when one has a strong dream, can he bring her out of lonesome? Inspried by The Used's song "All that I've got"


I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got--

Raven sat on a chair combing her hair. She usually didn't do this, it made her feel vain. She hummed a random off key tune as she continued to groom herself. She did this until a knock on her door interrupted her. The girl gasped and ducked under her desk as the door creaked open. Someone called her name, it was Beast boy. He continued to call her until in an empty voice she replied. "Go away, Beast boy." If she could've seen the look on his face… He was almost crying. All he ever wanted was to reach out to her, take her by the hand and say 'Welcome to life'. But, he just wasn't able to. Everyone hid something but Raven, boy, she was different. Raven had a block, no a chamber of defense for all of her thoughts and feelings. Every time he came to help her she was an electric fence blocking him out and hurting him.

Why?

Did she consider herself to good for him? Or was it that she just wanted to be alone? But who would ever want to be alone? But would he ever know that she was fine just pretending she wasn't. He probably would never know. Her feelings were everything to him.

But foolish girl, she would never know because she closed herself to him. A great bridge stood between them and even it Beast boy managed to get over, she still wouldn't let him near. She would run. Farther than the last time. And every time she went faster, farther, and longer.

He would never reach her.

And that's what he dreamed about that night. Raven was a bird and was flying away from Beast boy who (was a human) chasing her. He would call out to her. His voice smooth like silk as he attempted to coax her to him. But of course, it never worked. Suddenly, Beast boy was gaining, catching up to the bird, alas, her wings fluttered and she wept as she fell into a raging rapid. Beast boy did his best to rescue her, but no avail. Without her, he was worthless and lonely. He got down on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably, wishing he'd confessed his love…

And then, the hero awoke, it was all a dream. Yet, he still found tears racing down his face.

* * *

Later, he was walking down the corridor wondering what the vivid dream had meant. At the same time, Raven was walking down the same hall, her nose in another of her "stuffy, old" books. Neither of them was paying attention and Beast boy found himself crashing into a fellow teammate. His focus was returned as he discovered the other person had fallen, so he reached down to help them up. To his great surprise (and delight), it was Raven. "Sorry", the boy mumbled blushing and avoiding her eyes. Slowly, he looked at her.

_She… she's… smiling?_

Astonished, he gave a dumb smile back as she continued on her way. The memory of his dream smashed into him at full speed and he promised himself he'd ask Raven for her help of translating it later.

Beast boy was sitting in Raven's room, Raven across from him sipping her classic herbal tea. It was then that he decided to take the whole room in, he may never see it again, although seeing the bed again wouldn't be so bad (XD). The boy sniffed the air, it smelled like some strange spice. He liked it. Raven finally spoke. "So, you had a dream you want me to figure out? Why should I?"

"Because you're in it."

Raven gained a shocked look. She dropped the deep violet mug, spilling the warm liquid all over herself. It brunt her badly but, she didn't move. She remained like that for a long time, and Beast boy was patient for her to come back to life. "Beast boy…I..er..em…"

She was blushing a pretty shade of red.

"Never mind that", Beast boy said feeling slightly uncomfortable, yet happy, "Lemme just tell you about the dream." And he did.

He finished and Raven had a glow about her.

She didn't tell him what the dream meant. She just smiled. Then, she got up and hugged him. This satisfied Beast boy more than any dream talk could. He nuzzled her and she giggled. She left with happiness still dancing about her.

"I finally caught that bird."

El Fin


End file.
